


Bodyguard

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Kai x Reader smut. Bodyguard! Kai





	Bodyguard

You could feel the heat of his gaze upon your skin as you swayed in time to the music in Junmyeon's arms.

It was late into the party that your parents had thrown in an attempt to bring your families together. In an attempt to bring you closer to Junmyeon, the man they had chosen for you to marry.

Your prospective husband.

Being the children of billionaires, both your parents and his only saw it fit to arrange for this match.

You and Junmyeon had everything in common. Brought up in rich families, raised with impeccable manners and educated in Ivy League universities, Junmyeon and you were a perfect match. On paper.

You liked Junmyeon well enough. He was pleasant, intelligent, soft-spoken. He was everything your parents wanted your husband to be like.

Junmyeon liked you too, you knew. But you also knew that he was in love with his secretary.

You knew that he resented this match, but being the kind-hearted man that he was, he was never going to tell you this outright. Never.

His lips were at your ear, arms around your waist. "You look beautiful tonight," he said, before leading you into a graceful dip.

When you emerged, he brought his lips to yours for a sweet, chaste kiss.

This was all for show, you knew, because your families were watching.

You smiled at him radiantly.

Was this going to be your life, you wondered. Endless parties and polite conversations. Keeping up the charade of your loving marriage with Junmyeon when in reality you both loved different people?

You swallowed down the sudden lump in your throat, blinking back tears.

You were living the life your parents wanted.

But what about what you wanted?

What about the man who made you happy?

Even as you and Junmyeon waltzed on the marble dance floor while your families raised toasts commemorating your union, your eyes searched the ballroom for him.

Him.

Jongin.

When you found him, you were startled.

Standing tall and leonine in the corner, shrouded in the shadows, Jongin was staring at you. Raw jealousy blazing in his dark eyes, fists clenched at his sides.

The moment your eyes met his, you knew that he was angry. You knew, by the way his full lips were set into a hard line.

Suddenly, the bodice of your red Carolina Herrera dress seemed to grow ten times tighter around your chest, constricting your breath while your heart began to beat faster.

You could feel Jongin's desire for you caressing your skin, undressing you slowly with his steely gaze, even when his hands couldn't touch you.

Even when he was standing so far away, you could feel him.

It had all begun with such longing looks, right from the moment your father had introduced him to you, appointing him as your bodyguard. In-charge of your safety and security.

"This is Jongin," your father had said, one morning over breakfast, gesturing to the tall, devastatingly handsome man dressed in all black. "He is to be your bodyguard."

"Jongin," you had spoken, testing his name out, loving the taste of it on your tongue as you held your hand out for him to shake.

When he had taken his hand in yours, the jolt of thrill that went down your spine told you that this man was going to play a significant role in your life.

And he had.

When your father had been threatened by the mafia and numerous attempts to kidnap you for leverage over him had been made, Jongin had protected you.

He was always by your side. Every day.

At first, he had been reserved, keeping his contact with you to the bare minimum. But gradually, over the one year he had been working for your family, you two had grown close. Increasingly close.

It had been that one time that finally brought you both together. You remembered it distinctly.

You'd been vacationing in Santorini when the mafia had made an attempt to kidnap you. They had almost succeeded, if it weren't for Jongin.

He had brought you to safety, rescuing you from the abandoned warehouse where you were being kept hostage.

You had been terrified, frightened by the bloodshed you had just witnessed. You had been rendered numb with shock and it was the sound of his voice that brought you back to reality.

He was in the dining area of your hotel room, making you a cup of hot cocoa to soothe your frazzled nerves. Your arm had been sprained, but other than that and a few scrapes, you were alright.

You could see how agitated he was by the way he was moving in the kitchen. He cared for you deeply and was trying his best not to let it show. You saw through it.

When he came to you with a warm cup of cocoa in his hands, you took a chance and reached up to kiss him. That was all it took for the floodgates to open, for both of you.

He ended up taking you right there atop the kitchen counter, both of you frantic and desperate to become one.

Then he'd taken you into the bedroom and made love to you two more times, telling you how he had fallen in love with you in hushed whispers against your ear. You loved him too. And you had never felt more alive than when you were with him.

In the one year you had been with Jongin, you had managed to keep your trysts a secret from everyone. And everything had been going well. Until Junmyeon came along.

You could practically feel Jongin seething every time Junmyeon kissed you in the ballroom. You could feel the intensity of his rage, something he had become adept at keeping hidden away.

When the night was done and the party had dispersed, you made your way home. All through the ride back, Jongin hadn't spoken a word to you. He had dismissed the driver, taking the wheels of your Maserati himself.

You sat in the passenger seat beside him, watching him drive with a reckless edge that he normally did not possess.

"Jongin," you ventured, "talk to me."

He didn't say a word.

He drove you to your home, a sprawling Mediterranean bungalow located in the outskirts of the city. It had been a gift from your father on your 21st birthday, when you had told him that you wanted to move out.

Once you reached home, both of you got out of the car and walked inside.

You knew Jongin. You knew what was going to happen tonight.

True to your estimate, the moment you shut the front door, his arms whirled you around and pushed your back against it.

His hands were frantic, wild, tearing through the scarlet silk of your gown, destroying the dress that was worth tens of thousands of dollars in one fell swoop.

His lips were upon yours, kissing you with a force that was surely going to bruise you. Discarding the remnants your dress on the floor, he lifted you up into his arms, his lips never leaving yours.

He knew where he was going, his feet taking you into your living room. Dropping you onto the couch, he took off his jacket.

"I hate seeing you with him," he growled, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"Jongin, I-" you began, but he hushed you with a finger to your lips.

"Save your words," he said. "I don't want to hear your explanations."

He kissed you again. Deeply. Passionately.

At the press of his lips against yours, your body came to life, your fingers hastily unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

"Do you realize how angry it makes me? Seeing you smile at him like that?" he breathed, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth.

He sat down on the couch and opened his legs. "Kneel."

You sank to your knees between his spread legs, clad in only your panties and your heels. You hadn't bothered wearing a bra beneath your dress tonight.

You knew exactly what he wanted. Unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, you helped his cock spring free from its constraints. It stood angry, red and hard, its tip oozing pre-cum.

Wetting your lips with a swipe of your tongue, you took him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you began to suck him off.

"There's a good girl," he groaned, his hands working deftly at undoing your hair, letting it fall free from its style around your shoulders.

Grasping your newly freed locks at the roots, he began to guide himself deeper into your mouth, down your throat. "This mouth of yours is mine, you hear? Only I get to fuck it. Only me. Only I get to kiss it. You understand, babygirl?"

You moaned at his words, bobbing your head on his length, watching him lean back on the couch contentedly.

"That's it, princess. Smear that lipstick all over my cock... Keep going."

He kept a grip on the back of your head, letting you suck him off just the way he wanted it. His groans and muttered curses had such an effect on you, you were soaking through the black scrap of silk that were your panties.

Just as you were about to reach between your legs to relieve some of the ache that you were feeling for him, he caught your wrists. "Did I say that you could touch yourself?" 

Withdrawing from your mouth, he rose to his feet, taking you into his arms.

You buried your face into his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne while he carried you to your bedroom.

Laying you onto your bed, he angrily ripped away your panties, the damp silk tearing with ease beneath his hand.

"Jongin..." you whined longingly, wanting nothing more than his cock sheathed within you.

Maddened with lust, you wrapped your legs around his hips, forcing him closer to you.

He grinned his lopsided grin at your eagerness, taking his cock in one hand and rubbing it leisurely along your folds. You whined.

"Spoilt little girl. Such a brat you are," he teased.

"Jongin, please," you begged, voice sweet as honey, biting your lip to entice him. "Fuck me. Claim me. Fuck me until I can't move."

Your desperate pleas finally broke him and he gave in.

"Fuck, yeah, baby..." you moaned, feeling his cock breach you. He always stretched you out so well.

Once he was seated heavy and thick inside you, he began a deep, sensuous rhythm, his balls smacking against you every time he bottomed out.

Your body was on fire, your hips rolling against his, matching him for each thrust. Only he could fill you up so deliciously.

"You're soaking, princess," he rasped. "So tight everytime."

You threw your head back against the pillows, savouring how deep he reached within you, nudging the most sensitive spot within you with every thrust.

"I'm not gonna last," you slurred, drunk with pleasure. "Hurry up, baby...."

His lips were at your neck, sucking a mark into your flesh. "I'm right with you. Let go for me, princess."

Crying out in unison, both of you let go at the same time, your bodies seizing around each other as you could do nothing but hold on.

You relished the feel of his hot, sticky cum spilling inside you in long spurts.

He slumped in your arms, still deep inside you, panting.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you tonight, princess," he vowed.

You chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
